Demasiado
by Lunette Green
Summary: Para Edward Bella es demasiado todo, su ser siempre llega a los limites, siempre es demasiado... ExB Bella es vampira


Demasiado misteriosa

Bella POV

Dios, no quiero quedarme en Forks, ¡Quiero volver a Alaska! Este lugar seguro que es muy aburrido, y el instituto lleno de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas ¡Me van a acosar!

-Bella, hermana ya llegamos ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?-Me pregunto mi hermano Anthony

-Si, pasar desapercibida, si me vienen a buscar me esconderé y nadie debe saber lo que soy…-Conteste con voz de cansancio

-Bien Bella, cuídate y no le guardes rencor a papa el solo quiere lo mejor para la familia, si te casaras con tu prometido las cosas irían mejor…

-Lo se, lose ¡Pero no lo amo! Ahhhh, me voy cuídate que te vaya bien-luego de abrazar a mi "hermano" me dirigí a mi nuevo hogar, debo admitir que es bastante lindo y muy amplio, esta cerca del bosque ¡Si! Podré ir a cazar siempre que quiera, pero sin pasarme tanto que puedo extinguir una especie.

Vi mi reloj y me di cuenta que era hora de ir al instituto, me cambie de ropa quedando con un poleron negro con orejas de gato en la capucha, una falda roja con tablas y unas botas largas con plataformas ¡Vaya pinta de gótica que tengo!

Aun no me traían mi auto así que decidí ir corriendo, un vampiro es bastante rápido pero tengo que disimularlo o la gente podría escandalizarse, llegue rápidamente al lugar y observe que era bastante normalito, no era un lugar espectacular pero supongo que sobreviviré, claro como si tuviera _vida._

Fui a la oficina y me encontré con una secretaria, que me pregunto:

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Isabella Marie Swan-Conteste con tono neutral

-Bien, aquí esta su horario, bienvenida a la escuela-La chica sonrió deslumbrada por mi vampirica belleza y yo le devolví la sonrisa dejándola aun mas anonadada.

Camine hacia mi clase, literatura ¡Bien! Amo literatura, entre al salón y fui observada por todos a los chicos se les caía la baba y las chicas estaban rojas de envidia, ja ¡Que lindo día! Nótese mi sarcasmo.

Me senté en el ultimo puesto al lado de la ventana, y mire hacia fuera con expresión indiferente, los chicos no tardarían en llegar a acosarme y justo como lo predije así fue.

-Hola nena, soy Mike Newton ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-pregunto con ese tono de "galán" que me causaba nauseas.

-No-Conteste fríamente y le envié una mirada gélida.

Todo el salón comenzó a reír y a burlarse de Mike

-Ahahahaha, le dijeron que no ¡Le dijeron que no! ¿Cómo te ha ido eso, eh? "Play boy"-Dijo una chica que estaba en uno de los primeros puestos

-No se burlen de el, créanme que ninguno de ustedes llama mi atención, además el es el mas guapo del salón-Mentí para defenderlo, me dio lastima.

-Ohh, la chica nueva esta enamorada de Mike ¡Que lindo!-Comento la chica de nuevo.

-No, creo que para enamorarme de alguien el tendría que tener unos 100 años, los chicos de mi edad son muy inmaduros y sus hormonas parecen pulgas inquietas-Si supieran la edad que tengo…

-Ummm, tienes razón-Contesto una chica que estaba delante de mí

Iba a contestarle pero el profesor apareció y comenzó su clase, que aburrimiento he pasado por esta clase muchas veces, se todas las respuestas de las pruebas y etc. No me sorprendería si me confundieran con una chica genio.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooO

Así pasaron las clases hasta que llego la hora de comer, claro que yo no comería a menos que me sirvieran una copa de sangre y eso es imposible en un instituto para humanos.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería e hice el ademán de sentarme pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo una chica me salto encima.

Edward POV

Otro día mas, otro día en el que soportaría los románticos pensamientos de mis hermanos mientras yo permanecía solo, no completamente ya que tengo a mi familia y soy feliz junto a ellos sin embargo me siento vacío, un amargo sentimiento permanece en mi inexistente corazón como si una pieza faltara. Justo ese día, si, ese aburrido día encontraría la pieza que encajaba perfectamente.

Camine hacia la mesa donde se hallaban mis "hermanos" Oh dios, sus pensamientos eran demasiado cursis, tanto así que si pudiera estrujarlos de seguro caería almíbar ¿¡Es que no se dan cuenta de que me ponen enfermo!?

Suspire cansinamente y me senté junto a ellos, Alice se inclino un poco hacia mi y me comento una de sus visiones.

-Hoy llego una chica nueva, seremos grandes amigas y tu tendrás una _especial _conexión con ella-Su cantarina voz que antes no me afectaba, pero ahora si que lo hizo ¿Acaso la chica de la que ella hablaba iba a ser parte importante de mi "vida"? Joder, ¡Alice esta chiflada!

Mire mi bandeja, repleta de comida que por supuesto no iba a comer, la comida humana sabe asqueroso.

Estaba tan concentrado en mirar mi comida que no me di cuenta de que Alice se había levantado y lanzado hacia una chica, ¿Es lesbiana o que? Si ese fuera el caso, pobre Jasper…

Luego de unos segundos soltó a la pobre chica y pude ver su rostro, si, en ese momento divise sus ojos llenos de inocencia y lo supe, ella era la _pieza_ que necesitaba para estar completo.

Sus ojos demostraban sorpresa, pero mas sorprendido estaba yo ¡Su corazón no late! Hey, espera un segundo… Tiene ojeras, piel pálida y su corazón no late ¡Es una vampiro! Vaya, no sabia que la chica nueva era una de nosotros, algo me llamo mas _aun_ la atención, no puedo leer su mente es como ver una pared en blanco, que frustración siento nunca había conocido a nadie que no pudiera leer su mente.

Alice la arrastro hacia la mesa y chillo:

-Chicos, esta es Bella ¡Mi nueva amiga!

Todos la miraron sorprendidos excepto yo y Jasper tampoco parecía tan sorprendido, vamos ¡Que es su pareja!

Luego de unos segundos Bella reacciono y le pregunto a Alice:

-Emmm… ¿Nos conocemos?

-Yo te conozco pero tu no a mi-Contesto Alice como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Mírame a los ojos…-Le pidió con voz serena

Alice obedeció inconcientemente y Bella se fue acercando a ella, incluso parecía que iban a besarse, por la mente de Jasper pasaban frases tales como: "Oh no, mi novia se hará lesbiana" "Ella es su amante!" y etc. Que histérico.

Cuando estaban MUY cerca Bella se separo y dijo:

-Vaya, así que tu puedes ver el futuro ¡Genial!-Su tono era como el de una niña con un juguete nuevo.


End file.
